Other Bella
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Spitefic. Vampire Bella goes back in time to before her past self ever truly met Edward in order to warn her about the horrible future she faced. Past Bella is incredulous about the whole thing, but it ultimately leads her to making the right choice.


**I wrote this for the Twispitefic community on LiveJournal. I hope it goes through on there. X3 I make a couple of self-indulgent references, and I do warn that there are some warnings, but nothing major in the slightest.**

**All characters belong to terrible hack of a writer herself, Meyer.**

* * *

><p>The two strangest things happened when Bella Swan first started at Forks High School upon moving to the town to live with her father. The first was when she first laid eyes on the Cullens, the elusive family of students who were all unbelievably, inexplicably beautiful. Especially Edward, the one that seemed to catch her attention the most.<p>

The second, was the very beautiful woman she met this very day.

Bella had just finished another day at school, having bemoaned that Edward was not there. In fact, none of the Cullens had been attending school, she noticed. Why was that? She didn't understand at all, and it frustrated her. Hell, she couldn't even remember ever feeling this way toward any student at all in her entire life. So why was now any different? It didn't make sense. If a friend was absent from school one day, that was one thing. But when someone you never even _spoke to_ was missing, all of a sudden it's the end of the world?

Bella had frowned a bit as she thought about it all. Why did she care? She didn't know Edward, or the Cullens. It's not to say she wouldn't feel concerned and wonder if they were okay, but why was she so focused on Edward not attending? Why did it matter? She didn't waste time dwelling on the lack of attendance of someone she didn't know. Why should she care when she could be focusing on making friends with Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Angela?

At the moment, Bella by now couldn't help but feel bad for how she treated them. They were genuinely nice and wanted to be her friend.

Not a lot of people realized, but Bella could see all the more that she was really socially awkward. She wasn't shy, she just didn't know how to approach people, or how to make friendly with them. Most would describe her type as a loner. And she kind of preferred it that way. At her old school, she was used to being ignored and invisible by everyone else, aside from when she was partnered up with a classmate. No one really knew who she was, and liked it that way. Bella just read her books and didn't bother anybody. That was how she liked it. And again, at her old school, everyone was used to that (if they were even aware of it) and had their own sets of friends and cliques to worry about.

Now at a new school, that was a chance for people to see a new fresh face and identify it, and help it. She wasn't sure how to react to people being nice to her, because it never happened to her before. The closest she'd ever had to that was the occasional apology when a student bumped into her, or if she fell down and a random classmate asked if she was okay. That was it, and just basic common courtesy. This, however, was genuine kindness and reaching out and trying to make a new friend.

Bella wasn't used to that. But, she knew it was no excuse. She had to do something about it, but what? She didn't know.

_Damn it, where was I? Oh yes, Edward._ Bella had thought as she exited the school and was heading toward her truck.

But someone was standing by it. That wasn't the weird thing. It was that the person was wearing a hooded cloak that almost reminded Bella of the hooded cloak that the Ring Wraiths wore in _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_. The hood and the cloak itself obscured the person completely, although she could see part of a face in there.

The cloaked person turned to her, and beckoned her to come closer. Bella frowned. What did this person have to hide, and what did they want with her? A part of her was scared, since it could've meant trouble, to try to kidnap her rape her.

But the better part of her mind kicked that aside. This person was in the middle of a populated, busy school parking lot in broad daylight, right next to one of the student cars, making no effort to hide themselves, and was in plain sight to anyone who looked in this direction. It screamed suspicious behaviour, sure, since this person stuck out a sore thumb, but not with some kind of evil intent.

Still, Bella kept cautious as she slowly approached the cloaked person. The shadows and folds of the hood obscured most of the face, but Bella by now saw that it was a woman.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Bella asked tersely.

"Listen, I know this sounds cliche, but I mean you no harm." The cloaked woman assured her. That voice was deadly familiar. "Look, let's get into your truck and drive to a safe place."

Bella frowned. "I don't think so. You can tell me whatever you want right here, Miss."

"I want to, but I can't. Look, let's go home. Charlie isn't back from work yet, so we could go there for now if we just-"

"How do you know my father?" Bella cut her off. It seemed like a stupid question, considering it was a small town and her father was the Chief of Police. She could have assumed that this was an out-of-towner, but still.

"Bella, please. Just trust me on this."

"How can I trust you? I don't even know who you are. For all I know, you can be an insane lunatic."

The woman sighed. "You're right...you're right. I'm sorry. This will come as a shock to you, but I promise I'll explain everything." Incredibly pale hands reached up, and pulled down the hood, revealing the full face of the woman in the cloak.

Bella was appalled. Her jaw literally dropped as she gasped. The woman before her was _gorgeous_. A long, straight, beautiful mane of dark brown hair, perfect facial features, deadly pale skin, full scarlet lips, and most notably, her eyes were red. As if demonic. But they only somehow added to her beauty. She looked beautiful enough to be a part of the Cullens, even!

However, as Bella studied her, she realized something even more shocking.

"Bella, as strange and out of this world as this may seem, this is real. And I'm not just some random beautiful woman seeking you out." The woman told her seriously. "Bella...I'm you."

That was what she thought. This woman looked identical to herself. Well, if they had taken a photo of her, edited it on Photoshop, and added some effects, makeup and lighting to create an unrealistic, airbrushed version of her, this woman would be it.

"No. No. You can't be me. No one grows that beautiful overnight, and I'm already here!" Bella sputtered, unable to believe this. "I have to be dreaming! This isn't real!"

"Bella, stop! Don't make a scene!" The other Bella scolded her. "Come on, let's get in the truck and get out of here. I'll explain everything."

"Wait. If you're me...tell me something only I could possibly ever know."

Without missing a beat, the...other her said very plainly, "You masturbated for the first time when you were thirteen with a pillow."

Bella's eyes widened and her cheeks heated up.

"Now please, we have to go while we still can."

Still shocked and disbelieving, Bella decided to just go through with this dream and then wake up and forget about it. She got into her truck, with the other beautiful Bella getting in on the passenger side.

They drove in silence, despite that the other Bella was gently caressing the dashboard with her hand.

"Oh...I miss this old thing." Other Bella said softly, shaking her head. "May not have been what my car is now, but it worked...and it had its charm, didn't it? You never really know what you have until it's gone."

Bella said nothing. She didn't know what to say. It was too weird. It was like something out of a time travel or science fiction movie, where this was her future self, or a clone. This had to be a dream, but it felt a little too potent to be a dream. A little too real.

Yet, completely _unreal_.

"Well, start talking." Bella said crossly. "I may as well milk this dream while I can, since it's not letting me wake up."

Other Bella sighed, shaking her head. "I understand you're not quite believing me about this, Bella. But I can't tell you anything now. You're driving, and what I say is more than likely going to shock you."

"Please. I can handle it." Bella muttered.

"No. I'll tell you when we get to the house. I don't want to risk you getting into any kind of accident from the shock of what I'm going to say. Besides, the roads in Forks are often damp and or slippery, so I can't risk that either. I'm sorry, but please understand that I'm only trying to look out for your safety right now." Other Bella said with mild annoyance in her tone.

Sighing, Bella relented and didn't say a single word during the rest of the drive home.

Finally, they came to the house. Bella silently led Other Bella into the house, and went inside, locking the door behind them. Other Bella removed her cloak, placing it aside for the moment, revealing to be wearing a dark blue designer dress, and a white silk bolero with long sleeves, tied in the front with a clasp in the shape of a silver bat. They went into the living room, and sat down on the couch, side by side.

"Bella," Other Bella said then after a moment. "I understand how you're feeling right now. You're in shock, disbelief, and you're not exactly thrilled with me right now. It's okay."

"Look, just tell me what's going on." Bella said in a calmer tone. "You said you're me, and look like me. May as well tell me all this craziness."

"Very well. So I'm you, from the future. Four years in the future, chronologically. But I'm only eighteen. I was three days shy of turning nineteen before I stopped ageing." Other Bella told her.

Bella frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? _Stopped ageing_? You don't just stop ageing! That doesn't make any sense!"

"I know it doesn't but I'll explain why. Bella, I'm not like you. I'm not human." Other Bella told her seriously, her scarlet eyes bearing into her own.

"What?" Bella stared at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I _look_ human enough, but I'm not. I'm a vampire."

"A vampire?" Bella parotted. "Okay, whoa, stop _right there_. How the hell are you a vampire?"

Other Bella smiled slightly. "I know what's going on in my mind, so go ahead and ask."

"How are you out in the middle of the _day?_ Vampires are supposed to shrivel up and die in the sun!" Bella exclaimed.

"That depends on your interpretation, actually." Other Bella...or Vampire Bella said, shaking her head. "Some stories have vampires where they don't die right away in the sun, but it still slowly damages them. Other vampires simply lose their powers in the sun. And yes, there are the same ones who will die instantly upon exposure to sunlight. But not us. In the sunlight we...well, embarrassingly enough, we sparkle."

"_Sparkle_? Oh come on, that's just stupid! You expect me to buy that?" Bella stared at her incredulously. "I have to be dreaming. There's no way. Vampires _sparkling_? How is that in any way supposed to be dangerous, damaging, or intimidating? It sounds more like you're a fairy."

Other Bella chuckled. "I thought differently back when I realized all of this, and I wish I had the sense of logic you have right now. But now, I know how ridiculous it all is. There's a lot of things about it that don't make sense. But for starters, I'll prove it to you. Would you feel my skin?" She held her arm out to her.

Bella did, touching her arm. "That doesn't prove anything. It's cold outside. You probably just need to warm up. Geez, you're hard as rock."

"No, our skin is always this cold. And this hard. We're practically rocks."

"Okay, whoa. I can understand being cold since vampires are animated corpses in a way, but skin that's as hard as rocks?"

"Don't look at me, I don't make the rules." Other Bella rolled her eyes. "Look, just calm down and try to believe me, okay? I know it's not easy to, but please."

Bella sighed. "Then where are your fangs? Let's see them."

"We don't have fangs."

"You sleep in a coffin?"

"That's a myth, no. It's optional and can be done, I'm sure some vampires do it, but we don't even sleep." Other Bella said.

"What? You don't sleep? Please, vampires do sleep." Bella said in disbelief, staring at her. "Repelled by the Christian Cross and Holy Water?"

"Myth." Other Bella waved it off.

"Garlic repulsion?"

"Also a myth. It just gives us bad breath."

"Can you turn into a bat?"

Other Bella snorted. "That'd be kind of cool, but no. We don't."

"Then you must drink blood." Bella went on.

"Yes, but we live on the blood of animals so that we don't harm humans."

"Why, do you end up killing the people you drink from?"

"No. Not unless you drink too much or harm them." Other Bella explained. "But yeah, long story really. Our coven doesn't live on human blood."

"Then how do you get the blood if you don't have any fangs?" Bella wanted to know.

"Darren Shan's vampires don't have fangs. Their teeth are rock hard and they still feed on human blood." Other Bella said. "That's pretty much it with us, too. We can tear human flesh easily."

Bella bit her lip, looking down at her lap. This was a lot to take in. She was apparently meeting with her _future self_, and that said future self was a vampire. This sounded like a screwed up fantasy story.

"That still doesn't explain why you look like an airbrushed, photoshoped image of me."

"When a human is turned, they become more beautiful, considering that vampires are beautiful creautres." Other Bella said.

Bella stared at her. Sure, David Boreanaz as Angel in _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_, and the spinoff series _Angel_ was a hottie, but that was also the fact he retained his regular image even when turned. Aside from when he was Angelus, of course. "That doesn't make any sense. How do you become more beautiful when turned into a vampire?"

"Hell if I know." Other Bella said, shaking her head. "It still doesn't make sense to me, and Carlisle explained it before. But Bella, this is part of why I'm here right now. I'm not just here to tell you about the future."

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean, I've seen the _Back To The Future_ triology a few times, what you're doing now affects the future."

"That's true, yeah. But listen, I'm trying to _change_ my future. Your future."

"Why? You sound like you have it made. You're a vampire and beautiful and immortal, so what are you trying to do?"

Vampire Bella looked at her with a hard stare. "Bella, I'm afraid it's not that simple. I thought it would be all glitz and glamour to be a vampire. To be with Edward forever, and to-"

Bella cut her off. "What does Edward have to do with any of this?"

"Oh." Vampire Bella realized, and bit her lip. "I guess I should probably tell you this first before I go on. The Cullens are vampires, too. That's how I became a vampire."

"The Cullens are _vampires_?" Bella repeated, wide-eyed. "Just...like you?"

"Just like them, you mean." Vampire Bella told her. "Yes, they're vampires. They have been longer than I've been alive. Edward is also a vampire. He's not just absent today. He's avoiding you."

"Why? I didn't do anything to him! I don't even know the guy!" Bella protested.

"I thought the same thing. Well, I'm you, so obviously I did. But, he thirsts for your blood, Bella. The best he ever smelled, and wanted it badly, and had to avoid you to avoid snapping."

"Okay, wait. I know vampires live off blood and I guess would therefore like the smell of it, yes, but what I don't get is why is my blood so special from anyone elses? I don't understand." Bella frowned. "That sounds like a contrived plot point for a teenage romance story."

"I know." Vampire Bella agreed. "But apparently your blood is like bacon or something to him."

"My blood smells like _bacon_?"

"No. Though it may as well and would actually make sense. No, according to them, my human blood smelled like Fuchsias."

Now Bella was _really _confused. "What the hell? That doesn't make sense at all! I mean, I love the smell of certain flowers, they're wonderful, like perfume. But it doesn't make me want to _eat_ them! That's disgusting! What the hell? My blood smells like flowers and apparently that makes it more delectable? If anything, that should just make him want to smell my blood more. If my blood smelled like his favourite meal, screwed as that would be, I'd understand."

"Like I said, Bells, I don't make the rules." Vampire Bella said, shaking her head.

"Whatever." Bella collected herself, facing...herself again. "But you still haven't answered my question completely."

"Sorry. I didn't want to get too ahead of myself. You lust after Edward, and he feels the same way. I thought that I loved him, that I was oh-so in love with him." Vampire Bella rolled her eyes at this. "But let's see, this point in time that I came back to takes place after he bolted Biology the first time, and while he was absent. So this is before we talked in Bio, too."

"What? In love? Lust? Wait, what? How?" Bella frowned a bit.

"Never mind how. The point is, you can't let it happen, Bella. You can't let it escalate like it did. It's...a very long story, and I know I'm risking a lot, but, it's the only way. It might be selfish, but, there's still you here." Vampire Bella said softly, looking at her with regret. "Bella...I would give _anything_ to be human again. And that's why I'm here. I came back in time to warn you, my past self, about Edward and the vampire covens, so that it won't happen to you. If anything, avoid Edward completely, never go near him and never let him near you."

"Well, get on with it. Tell me why I shouldn't let it happen. Why should I avoid Edward? I don't even _know_ him, so I don't know what I'm supposed to avoid him for."

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. I'll explain everything about him." Vampire Bella told her. "Edward is abusive. Abusive, controlling, possessive, arrogant, and just...he's horrible. I thought I loved him, I was too blind to see. But you keep away from him, Bella. I'll tell you now, and I don't know if he has already, but he will sneak into your room and watch you sleep, and rifle your things to find out what you like."

Bella stared at her with disbelief. "_What?_"

"I'm dead serious, unfortunately." Vampire Bella said, shaking her head. "He'll watch you sleep for a while, before you will even exchange twenty words with him."

"But that's...that's..." Bella was at loss for words. "That's _illegal_! And Dad is the Chief of Police! What is his problem?"

"Apparently he felt he was above the law because he's a vampire and can take down anyone who crosses him." Vampire Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh God...I feel so..._violated_." Bella shuddered. "I'll have to nail down the window!"

"Won't do any good, I'm afraid. He'll get in." Vampire Bella explained. "Wow, you have a much more logical reaction than I ever did. I can't believe I thought that was...flattering."

Looking at her future self, Bella frowned again, disgusted. "You're messed up."

"I know." Vampire Bella sighed, shaking her head. "But the point is, I can't let all of this happen to you. He won't just sneak into your bedroom to watch you sleep. Part of why I thought I loved him...was that with him, it was all about me. Got jealous, possessive, and that it was all about me and only me. That sounds like the perfect boyfriend, doesn't it?"

"No." Bella frowned again. "That sounds annoying. I mean, it's good to pay attention and make someone you love a part of your life and important to you, but really? He should know better."

"I know, that's true. He's over a century old, you'd think he would have learned something about guys. But that's only part of it."

Vampire Bella went on to explain to an incredulous and disbelieving Bella about the abusive and controlling things that Edward did to her. Applying to Dartmouth by forging her signature, removing her truck's engine so that she couldn't see Jacob, used marriage as the only way she could be a vampire and/or have sex with him, forced her to prom without even asking her first (Alice being involved), turned her against her family and friends all the more, kidnapped her for a weekend out of jealousy and possession in the guise of protecting her from Jacob, and so forth. The more she spoke about it, the more disgusted, horrified and above all angry Bella got.

"And you let him get away with all this _how_ and _why_?" Bella criticized.

"Like I said...I was an idiot back then. A selfish, backstabbing, passive, bitchy, stupid idiot who was blinded by the love and the glitz and glamour of being a vampire and young and beautiful forever and having Edward by me. But I realize...with him, it wasn't about me. It was about _him_, and what he wanted for me. Anytime I said no to something or anything otherwise, he would either get upset and think I was being difficult, it laugh like I'm a silly little human who clearly has no idea what she wants. I wish I never met him. I wish I never became the stupid _bitch_ I am today. When I met him...where you are right now, I was not in a good place, not emotionally. He took advantage of that like a shark smelling blood in the water." Vampire Bella lamented.

"I would have punched him in the face if he dared show his face after leaving me like he did...well, you-me. But I have to ask, since when he is he the leader of the coven and decides who shouldn't contact you?" Bella wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Vampire Bella replied. "But you can't let this happen, Bella. I used to think that being a vampire was the most wonderful thing. That I was _born_ to be one, just because I didn't know what I wanted in life."

"...Isn't that kind of normal, though?" Bella wondered out loud. "To be a little unsure about your life? I mean, not everyone knows what they want. They figure it out at different rates, right?"

"Now that I look back, you're right. I really could have just gone to college, took a class I liked and see where it all took me, and maybe eventually I'd find my calling." Vampire Bella shrugged. "Oh...I'd give _anything _to be able to do that. But Bella, being a vampire is not what it's cracked up to be. The immortality _alone_ is a problem in it of itself. It's something you can't turn back from. You can't just get sick of it, hit a switch and be human again. It's forever, like death. Now I understand what Rosalie felt about it all, _really_ understand. I want to be human again, I want to go back to being normal, to live my own life!" She held her head in her hands, sighing heavily. "And that's why I'm here. Because I don't want you to have this future. It's selfish of me, I know. I know I'm risking a lot being here...but I don't want you to throw your life away like I did. Do whatever it takes, but don't let Edward Cullen bring you down. Ever. Rosalie and Emmett, they're fine. Jasper...well, eh, just be careful. Alice, however..."

Bella was wide-eyed at how resentful her vampire, future self looked.

"Just don't go near her either. Carlisle and Esme...well, they had their problems, but it was thanks to them I too had gained some sense to do this. But anyway, there's anothing thing too. Renesme."

"Ren-what now?"

"My...well, your future daughter with Edward. Renesme Carlie Cullen. I combined both her grandparents' names." Vampire Bella mumbled.

"...That's the weirdest name I've ever heard. Carlie is fine, that's normal, but...what? Renesme? What the hell was I smoking to think of a name like that?"

"I had been turned at the time." Vampire Bella muttered, shaking her head. "And she's just...the symbol of everything I did wrong. She's a spawn of Hell!"

"How were you turned? I thought you said Edward and the Cullens refused to make you a vampire for a while."

"They did. When I was pregnant with Renesme...yeah, don't even ask me how that was possible...she was eating me from the inside and damaging me."

Bella grimaced and held her hands over her stomach. "_Eww_."

"Edward had to cut open my womb and-"

"Stop stop stop stop!" Bella cut her off, disgusted. "That's _disgusting_! What is this, the movie _Alien_? Eww!"

"Sorry." Vampire Bella said apologetically. "Anyway, I was dying when it happened, and the only way to save me was to become a vampire. So Edward injected me with the venom to-"

"_Venom_?" Bella interrupted again. "What venom? What are you talking about?"

"When you're a vampire, your blood turns to venom."

Bella frowned again. "...What? That doesn't make any-...oh screw it, I'm finished bringing logic into this."

"Trust me, we'll be here all day if we do that." Vampire Bella agreed. "Anyway, so he injected the venom into my heart, and long story short, after laying there feeling as if I were on fire for who-knows-how-long, I was awakened as a vampire. Yadda yadda yadda...I proved myself and adapted so well. I don't know how that was. I even beat _Emmett_ in arm wrestling." She laughed then. "Actually, I later found out he _let_ me win."

"Oh." Bella took this in some more, biting her lip and looking from her lap to her future vampire self. "So all of this happens if I give in to the lust for Edward?"

"Yes. And well, I can't tell you how to live your life...even though I am still you. But I just wanted to warn you about what you were getting into. I really don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. There's a lot more to tell you, and I better hurry while I still can. I'll tell you about the Jacob situation, the Volturi, and everything in between."

A very tensed Bella listened to all of this as Vampire Bella told her more stories about the future...all what will happen if she did indeed go through without changing the future events.

* * *

><p>When Bella woke up the next morning, she wondered if the events of the day before were just a dream. Especially since Vampire Bella left and later vanished with no trace.<p>

Except one thing.

It was a waste of time to check. It was just like those potent dreams you had that when you woke up, you actually checked to see if it all happened, only to find it didn't. She felt silly for going to her underwear drawer, and digging through to find a gorgeous necklace. The necklace her future counterpart had been wearing, and gave to her as proof of their meeting.

It was in there. Clear as day.

All of it had been true.

If the future events were not changed, Bella would be exactly what her counterpart described.

A vampire. With an abusive husband, a hell spawn of a daughter, and a lot of bullshit that went against any logic and morals up the wazoo.

All Bella could think of this was,

_What the hell was she thinking?_

After she dressed for school, and headed downstairs, she found Charlie at the table reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. She remembered what Vampire Bella had said about what would happen to Charlie in the future. You'd think she wouldn't care, but after all she heard, and the regret in her counterpart's eyes, she couldn't help but feel scared.

Charlie Swan, Chief of Police, ex-husband of her mother Renee, a smart man with a quick wit, quiet, but friendly, and generous, and cared a lot about Forks and its people.

"_To think after all he's done for me...I went and just practically shoved my middle finger in his face. I've hated myself for that ever since."_

Bella felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Sure, she didn't see her father very often and wasn't into fishing or visiting Forks, but why did she have to take it out on him? Why did she hate him so much? He had never done anything wrong. The awkwardness was understandable, since she didn't see him much and she was a teenaged girl. But that was no excuse not make an effort to be a good daughter, to get to know her own father and show him that even if he and Renee were no longer together, he still had her, his only daughter.

"_You're his only daughter...I'm his only daughter. Please don't make the same mistakes with him that I did. I cannot imagine how tormented he felt in losing me. And I don't want to put him through that._"

This was the same father who had taken her on a little road trip when she was eleven. There was no set destination, they just packed their bags, loaded up the car, and drove east. Just the two of them, and it had been a blast. Bella remembered now, how she couldn't stop talking about it for weeks, which Renee had relayed to him over the phone. She'd talked to him too, and they talked about it again over some laughs.

Charlie was the same father who dropped everything and made sure her scraped knee was cleaned up and bandaged.

Charlie had done the same when she fell ill with the flu for a week that one summer. He had taken time off work just to look after her and make sure she was okay. When she was twelve, he and her had stayed up late, for the first time, and watched some movies together for hours with lots of popcorn and pizza.

Charlie was the same father who had rented _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ when it came out on video and let her watch it, to which she liked a lot. For her birthday a couple months later, he sent her a copy he had bought. She still had it in her bedroom in a box she kept of mementos.

Charlie was the same father who took her and Jacob Black for ice cream on hot summer days after they spent hours making mud pies.

How could she do this to him? To herself?

Bella wasn't sure how to mend things with him...but decided all she could do was try to.

"Um, hey, Dad."

"Morning, Bells. You all ready for school?" Charlie responded, glancing at her.

"Yeah." Bella nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good. What do you want to make for breakfast?"

"Actually, Dad...why don't you make something?" Bella suggested, biting her lip and hoping she was doing this right.

Charlie looked at her with surprise. You could swear his mustache perked right up. "What?"

"I mean, if you wanted to." Bella shrugged a bit, not quite looking at him. "It's been a long time since I had your blueberry and corn syrup pancakes." She remembered loving those as a kid.

For a few moments, Charlie looked stunned at this. But then, he smiled a bit and nodded. "All right, Bells. Blueberry pancakes with corn syrup it is."

Bella felt herself smile a bit too. Maybe this was a good first step into making amends with him, after all.

When Bella arrived at school later that morning, and gathered her belongings for her first class, that was when she saw him.

Edward.

He was looking at her.

Bella felt exactly what her vampire counterpart had told her the day before. His abusiveness, controlling ways, everything. She wasn't intrigued nor curious about him now. She was wary of him. Completely. Thankfully, he couldn't read her mind, according to her future self.

Making sure to give him no leads, Bella hurriedly walked away to her first class without so much as giving him a second glance.

It wasn't long before Mike Newton caught up to her.

"Hey, Bella. How are you this morning?" He asked nicely.

Bella smiled a bit. "I'm good. How are you?"

"Pretty good, thanks! So hey, do you still want to come up to La Push with us? You still haven't given us an answer about it."

La Push, the Native American reservation along the Olympic Peninsula, where her friend Jacob Black lived. Vampire Bella had told her that when she went there, that would be when Jacob told her about the legends of his heritage tribe, and "the cold ones", which she later stated meant the vampires. She made a note to herself of what questions to ask if she chose to, and to leave the Cullens out of it completely.

As well as that, Bella figured it would be a good chance for her to make an effort to be a better friend to everyone.

"Yeah, I'll come. It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun." For good measure, she grinned. "Count me in!"

Mike laughed and grinned back. "Well all right, glad to hear it! I'll see you in PE, okay? Have a good one!"

"Yeah, you too." Bella nodded after him as he retreated down the hallway to their right while she continued forward. Yes, she knew her clumsiness would prevail, but oh well. What could you do?

Maybe today wouldn't be so hard after all.

That was what she thought until she came to Bio. No seats available, except the one next to Edward.

Bella dreaded this class now. She had no choice but to sit next to him. Not unless someone was willing to trade.

Today was also the day that Vampire Bella said that Edward first spoke to her.

_I'll just ignore him._ She thought, taking her seat. She could feel his eyes on her. Just _feel_ them on her. It was creepy. She felt so violated and scared, but kept as calm as she could.

"Hello." Edward said, in a smooth tone that would've sounded friendly...but there was something in that tone.

Bella didn't respond to him, she just stared straight ahead, making sure to conveniently hide her face with her hair on the left side. _Just ignore him._

"Hello?" Came his voice again.

She still said nothing.

"Isabella Swan, excuse me, but I'm talking to you."

Bella sighed, and almost wanted to tell him off, but kept herself from doing so. It would likely just make things worse.

Unfortunately, he persisted. For a good five minutes, even as the teacher was talking about their next lab, he kept on trying to get her attention. But with no success. Bella didn't even look at him.

Finally, unable to take it any longer, she turned to him, put on her angriest face, and said,

"I have _no_ interest in speaking to you, Edward Cullen. _Leave me alone_."

She then raised her hand and requested that she change seats, as being next to him would prohibit her ability to learn and pay attention. Immediately, she was moved a few rows back on the other side of the room.

The look on Edward's face when she won the battle was _priceless_.


End file.
